


Sunshine of your love

by lxdyinwhite



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Coven
Genre: American Horror Story - Freeform, American Horror Story: Coven - Freeform, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:08:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24853597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lxdyinwhite/pseuds/lxdyinwhite
Summary: “The sun was setting and the curtains were yet to be shut, an orange glow streamed into the room, Misty looked angelic. Pink dappled on her cheeks, chewing on her bottom lip, short fingernails digging softly into Cordelia’s shoulders.”
Relationships: Misty Day/Cordelia Foxx | Cordelia Goode
Comments: 8
Kudos: 49





	Sunshine of your love

Cordelia had been thinking about having misty alone all day. The day had dragged on, she wasn’t productive, she couldn’t focus enough to do her jobs, to fill out paperwork. She knew that she would pay for it tomorrow, the work had stacked up. Not that she cared, especially when she got to daydream all day about the curly blonde, especially now that they were alone and she had Misty pressed against the mattress on their bed. 

The sun was setting and the curtains were yet to be shut, an orange glow streamed into the room, Misty looked angelic. Pink dappled on her cheeks, chewing on her bottom lip, short fingernails digging softly into Cordelia’s shoulders. 

Misty opened her legs eagerly as Cordelia’s own made it’s way between them. 

Her hips bucked. She was desperate to find contact, the bucking stopped came to a stop as cordelia’s thigh finally pressed against her. “Is that you wanted?” Cordelia whispered, tucking a curl behind Misty’s ear and leaning in to pepper her neck with small kisses

Misty sighed, eyes fluttering closed. She rolled her hips forward, moaning at the pressure. Misty felt hands go to her hips, holding them in place. Her eyes shot open, blue met brown. Cordelia looked down at her with a smirk, and she knew that she wasn’t going to give in straight away. 

Cordelia dragged her teeth over Misty’s earlobe, she felt the cajun trying desperately to gain friction, “You are so pretty like this, so needy.”

“Please, Delia.” 

“You’re so wet, I can feel it,” she ignored Misty’s pleading, “making such a mess all over my thigh.” 

Her left hand left the swamp witch’s hips, right hand still holding Misty firmly still. She trailed her fingers up her abdomen, over her rib cage, squeezing once her hand cupped Misty’s breast.

“Delia,” Misty whimpered, “Delia, please.” 

Cordelia raised an eyebrow, unable to wipe the smirk off her face. She enjoyed seeing Misty like this, she loved seeing what she could do to her and how desperate she could make her, “What do you want?” 

Blush crept from Misty’s cheeks and spread over her chest “You know what i want, please, please give it to me.”

“I want you to say it, Misty.” 

Cordelia wasn’t letting up that easily. she wanted to please her and her underwear was becoming uncomfortably damp by dragging things out, but she liked to push Misty’s limits, she liked to see her with her cheeks flushed begging to be touched. 

Misty’s eyes squeezed shut, gasping, sweat had formed in small beads on her forehead, the ache between her thighs only got stronger as each second passed.

“I want you to,” she paused as Cordelia’s lips closed around her nipple, rewarding her for starting to tell her what she wanted, reminding her that she would get just that if she continued, “I want your fingers inside of me.” 

The hand that remained on Misty’s hip curled around and pushed against the small of her back, encouraging Misty to buck her hips. She rolled her hips forward, again and again, small whimpers escaping her throat as she gasped and furrowed her eyebrows together. 

“That’s it,” Cordelia’s tongue swirled around Misty’s erect nipple, nibbling softly, “See it wasn’t that hard, now was it?” 

“I need to feel you inside of me, please, I want your-“ she was cut off by Cordelia grinding her teeth down, “mm cordelia, I’m so- I’m so wet, I need you.”

“You have made quite a mess, all for me?” 

“All for you.” 

“I want- I need, I need your fingers inside of me.” 

Cordelia pulled her thigh away, Misty whined, falling silent once she felt Cordelia’s hand trailing downwards. She traced circles over Misty’s hipbones before proceeding to trail her fingers lower and lower, until she was met with damp curls. Curls and wet heat. 

Two of Cordelia’s fingers slid down to Misty’s entrance, she immediately slid two fingers into the swamp witch, moaning at how wet Misty had become, at the feeling of her clenching around her fingers.

“Oh god.” Misty drew in a shaky breath.

“What do you need, baby?” 

“Harder,” misty made eye contact with the headmistress, “fuck me, please.” 

Cordelia softly whimpered, surprised by the girl’s language, “God, yes.” She began to thrust her fingers softly, gaining speed quickly, “You feel so good, Mist.” her fingers slammed into the blonde, Misty tilted her head back, mouth agape, letting out silent screams that quickly turned into loud moans. 

“I need, I need,” Misty blubbered, “make me come, I need it. I need you.”

“You have me.” Cordelia added a third finger, slowing to let the swamp witch adjust before picking up a relentless pace again, “You take my fingers so well, don’t you?” 

Her thumb rested against the blonde’s clit, starting to circle it firmly, “You can come, come for me.” 

“I’m- god I’m- you feel so good, Delia.”

“I want you to come for me, Mist, come all over my fingers for me.” She felt the girl start to clench and flutter around her fingers, “Come on. You can do it.” 

Misty clenched around cordelia’s fingers, a string of moans escaped her lips, Cordelia’s fingers come to a stop, unable to move with Misty tightening around them. Her thumb continued to work on her clit, stopping once the girl squirmed and became too sensitive. 

Misty’s eyes fluttered, she reached for Cordelia the best that she could, “Hold me, I want you close to me.” She pulled Cordelia’s head onto her chest and let out a soft sigh. Her hips softly bucked, slowing and stopping completely once the aftershocks of her high passed.

“My sweet.” Cordelia whispered, leaning upwards and nuzzling her nose into Misty’s hair, placing several kisses against her jawline. 

“I need a second before I can-“

Cordelia laughed softly, Misty laughed with her, “That good?” cordelia teased.

“Quit it,” misty blushed, “Yes. That good, Delia. Oh I bet you have a smirk on your face, I just know it.” 

“Me? smirking? never.” She giggled softly, sighing, “I love you, Misty.” 

Misty’s embrace tightened.

I love her, I love her, so much. 

She pressed a kiss against the top of Cordelia’s head, “I love you, too. More than anythin’ in the whole world.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for taking your time to read this one shot, I would love for people to give me feedback in the comments


End file.
